


Sleepover!

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Anya want to have a sleepover with other nations!</p><p>Warnings: Sexiness and foul mouthiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover!

**Sleepover!**

Russia had America sitting on his desk as he kissed him deeply and ground his hips into the honey blonde. Alfred moaned and spread his legs wider as he clung to the older nation. The kids had a few minutes of school left and they were taking advantage of the time they had.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's thigh and pulled it up making Alfred lean back a little and push his crotch against Ivan's. Ivan rubbed his growing erection against his husband's and moved his hands to go under his shirt when Alfred broke the kiss for air.

"O-Oh God, wait, wait… What time is it," Alfred huffed out as he tried to get Ivan to stop.

"I do not know or care dorogoy," stated Ivan as he kissed down Alfred's neck then latched on to it to give him a hickey.

"F-Fuck I want you, but, but the kids."

Ivan only groaned and kept going, but tragically he had to stop when his office door was swung open and banged against the wall and the questions: "What are you doing?" and "Are you trying to suck out Daddy's blood?" came into the room. Ivan muttered curses in Russian as he let his husband go and Alfred just blushed darkly and put a hand over his neck and crossed his legs.

"U-Uh, I guess school's out."

Ivan merely nodded and moved away from Alfred to sit in his chair and moved the blonde to sit on his lap. His erection wasn't dying down fast enough so using Alfred as a cover while also hiding Alfred's by having him sideways was the best idea he had.

"What have I told you malen'kiye about knocking da?"

The twins lowered their heads as they realized they forgot to knock.

"Any closed door must be knocked on before entering… Sorry Papa," they said in unison.

Their speaking at the same time was always amazing, yet slightly creepy.

"Da, now what is it," Russia said a little irritated.

America hit him in the chest with his hand warning him of his grumpy mood towards the kids.

"Don't mind him kids, he's just grumpy because he didn't get to do something he wanted to."

The twins gave an "oh" and brightened up then came over to the desk.

"We want to have a sleepover!"

The nations gave looks of bewilderment and amusement as their children stood before them. They couldn't really grasp how the twins could ask for a sleepover when they, unfortunately, didn't really know any other children of their age. Sure they had fun with other kids at the park when they went there, but they never actually had friends.

"A sleepover huh? With who," asked Alfred.

The twins beamed a smile, seeming to take this a step toward getting a yes.

"You, Papa, Uncle Mattie, Uncle Ki—" Anya stopped as she realized she forgot what Japan's name was and Allen did as well, but he just filled in the space with Japan. "Uncle Japan, and Aunt Kat, and Aunt Nat, and Grandpa Arthur, and Grandpa Frances um…" "Uncle Yao, and, and…" Anya trailed off and looked to Allen and both started saying the names again while putting up fingers. "Oh! Uncle Gil!"

They gave a nod as they said the last name and looked up to see Ivan and Alfred staring at them blankly.

"Can we? Please, please, please!"

"You are invited so nothing bad will happen!"

Alfred had to look away from the six year olds puppy dog faces, even if that look was much like his own, he couldn't resist if he look at it too long. Ivan looked away as well and looked up to Alfred whose expression screamed: "I don't know!"

"U-Um, Anya, Allen, let me and your daddy think it over da?"

"Ladno lyublyu tebya, Papa, Daddy," they said together then took off.

Ivan felt proud to hear that and also felt like it was dirty trick just too make him more accepting to their idea of a sleepover. He had been teaching the children Russian over the weekends so they wouldn't have to cram so much in their heads during the week with their private teacher.

Alfred sighed and got off of Ivan and sat up on the desk, both of their problems had been effectively killed.

"So, what do we do? I wouldn't mind if it was kids, but ya know…"

"Da… Perhaps we should let them have this…"

America thought about, considering that the children needed to do kid stuff, but he wished it was with other kids… Latvia and Sealand are the only "kids" really and they hadn't even met Sealand… and he wished there were more girl nations for Anya…The younger nation let out a sigh then looked over to the little desk calendar Ivan had.

"Alright, let's do it during their summer break. It'll be like a gift for doing so well in school."

Russia thought it over for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good, and it will give us time to ask if everyone they wanted to come can."

Alfred gave a nod then looked back to the open office door then to the ash blonde before him.

"God, I want to have sex with you."

With that Alfred got off the desk and left the room, leaving Ivan exasperated and longing.

**...... **

On July 4th, not only was it America's birthday, but it was the day of the sleepover. They decided to have it on that day so everyone could just show up once and stay for both parties.

The birthday party was all set up, everything was being catered, and everything was in place. All that was left was waiting for the guests.

"Do you have your rooms clean," asked Russia as he noticed his children were in the front room with their faces pressed against the picture window.

"Da Papa!"

"So if I go check I will not find anything out of place?"

"Da Papa!"

Ivan quirked a brow at his excited children and moved on to the kitchen to check in on Alfred and the caterer. After an hour or so, Anya and Allen gasped then cheered as a car pulled up to the house. They stared out the window and to see who it was and smiled at who had stepped out of the car. England, France, Canada, and Prussia all got out of the car and waved to the excited six year olds in the window. The twins instantly waved back then bolted for the door and beamed the "Alfred smile" at them as they walked up to the porch.

"Hello Allen, Anya."

"Hello! Welcome to our sleepover," beamed Allen.

"And Daddy's birthday! He's turning… Old today," stated Anya happily.

Everyone at the door laughed and thanked them for the invite before shuffling inside with presents, sleeping bags, pillows, and small roller luggage. Canada gave up his polar bear Kumajiro, which the twins instantly went for.

"Hey you guys, glad you could make it," said Alfred as he greeted everyone.

The nations greeted him back and gave their happy birthdays to him. America smiled and thanked them then told them they could leave gifts in the front room and take their sleepover stuff to the living room.

"The twins wanted everyone to sleep together so they picked the living room for the sleepover," said the honey blonde as he led everyone to the back of the manor.

"Well I must say I never attended a sleepover. I remember you and Matthew asking to go camping once. I still don't like camping," stated Arthur as he put down his bags and pillow.

"Ah, you only hated it because you got zat splinter in your cute butt when we—"

Francis' story was instantly cut off by a punch to the stomach from Arthur. The Frenchmen went down and Gilbert laughed at his friend's expense. Arthur then straightened up and acted like it never happened as Francis picked himself off the floor only to be pushed back down by Anya and Allen, who had ran towards him. He fell back with a thud and the twins giggled as Francis laid dead under them.

"You too are such lovely children," said Arthur as he took in the lifeless France.

The twins smiled and got of France to go tackle Arthur, but the doorbell rang and they bolted for the front door.

"What did I say about running," shouted Alfred as he rolled his eyes and went after his kids.

When he got to the door he found Japan and China standing with Ukraine and Belarus. Each of them held their sleepover supplies as well as a gift or two. The twins were greeting them excitedly and practically bouncing around with energy they seemed to have from nowhere.

"Oh, you can put your stuff in the living room!"

"Yeah, that's where we'll sleep and play games and—"

"Okay you two calm down, geeze," said Alfred as he cut off Anya.

The twins just smiled then took off as they spotted Kumajiro walking towards the kitchen.

"I think they might be sneaking into the cake and ice cream…" said Alfred causally then smiled at his guests. "Well glad you guys could make it! Just toss the gifts in the front room and then toss your stuff in the living room! Now that you guys are here the party can begin," said Alfred happily.

The birthday party went smoothly, though Alfred had too defined his age because of his kids. Turing 245 was not that old because he still was physically 19, but the kids still said he was old. When the party was over everyone was told to change into their pajamas by order of the twins and meet in the living room.

When everyone had returned a table of snacks and drinks was set up and Anya and Allen sat on the floor smiling at everyone's pajamas. America had on his Looney Tunes shirt and Batman pajama pants, Russia had on a grey shirt with his scarf and purple plaid pajama pants, Canada had on an old Star Trek shirt and maple leaf print pants, Prussia wore a red shirt with white letters reading 'Come at me bro' and black shorts, Ukraine and Belarus wore baby blue and purple nightgowns that had lace and floral patterns on them, France wore blue silk pajamas, England had a blue shirt with 'Whovian' written in white with the Tardis making the 'o', Japan had on a Hatsune Miku shirt with grey pants, and China wore red and gold silk pajamas. Allen and Anya themselves wore owl printed and space printed pajamas.

"Come on! Come on! We got stuff to do," the twins declared as they waited for the adults to sit down.

The nations nodded and sat with the twins on the floor, making a nice circle like the twins wanted.

"Okay, Daddy and Papa gave us a list of games that are okay to play," stated Anya, and Allen nodded and reached behind him for said list. "We can start with two truths and a lie!"

"It's when you tell two truths about yourself and one lie and we gotta pick out the lie," explained Allen happily.

The nations nodded to this and Anya told Grandpa Arthur to go first then it would go clockwise from there.

"Alright, um… I perform magic. I once had a multitude of tattoos, and… I like Francis."

Everyone stared at him completely stunned. Arthur felt his face heat up and glared at everyone around him.

"What?!"

Gilbert cracked a smile and said: "Vhere's the lie though?"

Alfred instantly started laughing once Gilbert said this and everyone else joined in with him, including the twins even though they didn't really get it.

"Alright, alright shut it! Pick the lie," England demanded as he crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

"Mmmm well I'd say ze lie is you having magical abilities mon amour," purred France as he leaned against the Brit.

Everyone else agreed and England just gaped at them and told them the lie was liking Francis, but no one bought it.

"You have to like Grandpa Francis cause yer married to him, right," inquired Anya and everyone just fell silent then held back the urge to start chuckling.

"Um, well you see dear; Francis and I—"

"Are in fact married! He just likes to be cruel to me no?"

The other nations eyed the two oddly at hearing this and Arthur just blushed a dark red and didn't even try to fight off France when he leaned even more on him.

"Oh, okay. Well it your turn now," said Anya.

"Hhhmm, let me see… Oh! I love Arthur. I have been rejected by women, and I have seen many people make out in public, but never like Gilbert and Matthew earlier today."

Everyone gasped at hearing this and immediately Matthew turned bright red and Gilbert just smiled proudly. It was obvious which was a lie by how the two reacted and thus Francis' turn ended and America's turn came. Before Alfred went he made eye contact with his twin, which just screamed: "We are so talking later." The Canadian just blushed more and looked at the floor.

"So, my turn… I have an alien on the 3rd floor. I once rode a shopping cart into a river—Anya, Allen, don't do that, and I broke Ivan's phone and blamed it on his cat," stated Alfred as he laughed.

He looked over to Ivan to see the man glaring at him in disgust.

"You lied to me about my phone."

"It was an accident I swear! I didn't think it'd fall into the toilet honest!"

Ivan just glared at Alfred and gave a huff. The honey blonde gave a nervous smile then looked at the floor.

"So the shopping cart was a lie," asked Matthew.

"Yup, I actually drove a go-cart into the river," Alfred said brightening up then looked at his kids with a death stare. "Don't you do that."

The twins merely nodded then told their papa to go.

"Very well, I will not be punishing Alfred for lying later, I have grown a taste for Hardee's fast food, and I married a child."

"Ooo sucks to be you Alfred."

"Shut up Gil," the American hissed out as the Prussian laughed.

"Papa you didn't marry a kid," stated Allen confused.

Ivan shook his head at Allen as he tried to pick out his lie.

"Nyet, I did. He may not look like one, but he acts like one," he said as he looked at Alfred.

With that Anya picked out Ivan's lie and gave sympathy to her Daddy for the punishment he would be getting later. Next up was Katyusha and her two truths and lie where: "The buttons on my shirts pop off. I nearly set my house on fire the other day, and I had a fight with a cow once." Everyone had picked the cow fight to be a lie, but the lie turned out to be her almost house fire, which she said was horrible that everyone thought she would be _that_ clumsy. Natalia went next and said: "I love big brother, I got lost in the woods once, and I went on a date with… Toris…" She hadn't meant to say this, but it had been on her mind and just happened to slip out. Ivan was quick to say he was going to pay Lithuanian a visit and it was obvious what the lie was.

Next was Canada: "I was forgotten at a gas station by Al, I've seen Gilbert in a pink thong, and I took a bath in maple syrup before I came here." Alfred asked if there was a lie, even though Gilbert was saying the pink thong thing was a lie all the way, but sadly the syrup was the lie. Gilbert stated he had lost a bet to Spain that day and had to wear it, but everyone didn't really care for why it happened. The albino groaned and took his turn: "I'm dating Matthew. I know that he likes—" "Hey! Kids!" Anya and Allen giggled at seeing their daddy cut Prussia off and the albino just relented.

"Okay, okay, I'm dating Matthew, Gilbird is lost in this house, and I once locked Ludwig and Feliciano in a closet." Francis had immediately started laughing as he remembered the incident and by default Gilbird was not lost in the house. He was in fact sitting on Matthew's head, which no one noticed because he was blonde with a yellow bird on his head.

The rest of the round was finished out by Japan, China, and the twins, which had been more of them telling on themselves if anything. Kiku confessing to cheating at a videogame he played with Alfred, Yao confessing that he knew South Korea dyed Kiku's hair pink and green in his sleep, Allen confessing that he ate all the candy in his Daddy secret stash, and Anya confessing that she helped him.

When the round was over everyone agreed that one round was enough and moved on to play hide-n-seek. China had been dubbed the finder and he had easily found Arthur and Francis when he heard them fighting over who got to the hiding place first. The winner of the game had turned out to be Alfred, who had managed to fit himself in the kitchen cabinet. They later played Twister, which had been hilariously awkward for everyone, but the twins, because they weren't filthy minded like the nations. Then after three rounds of that Anya declared it was time for makeovers.

Katyusha was excited about this while everyone else looked reluctant (except America), but gave in to the little girl. Alfred had even bought makeover supplies for this activity, because he knew it would funny. Katyusha taught Anya how to braid, using Natalia for the demonstration, then braided Anya's long hair. Yao had his hair braided by Kiku who received little ponytails from Anya after she realized she couldn't braid his hair all that well. Alfred got covered in makeup as well did his twin, which they did each other's makeup. Allen wanted to try it as well and got lip gloss and eyeshadow, as well as his nails done. Ivan got made over by Belarus once she was free from getting her hair braided by her niece and sister. He ended up looking the best out of everyone because of her skillful hand. Matthew had gotten his hair done by Gilbert, who gave him four ponytails, and Matthew did Gilbert's makeup while Allen styled his hair. Arthur ended up getting his makeup and hair done by Francis. Francis' hair was styled by Gilbert and his makeup was done by Anya.

By the end of it all everyone looked either classy (like Ivan), clowns (like most of them), or (though secretly said) hookers. They then proceeded with a photo shoot, also by Anya's request and backed up by Gilbert, Francis, and Allen. With hair, makeup, and nails still looking relatively "on point" and pictures taken, it was passed 10 pm, and it was deemed movie time. Everyone stayed prettied up while they moved their blankets, sleeping bags, or futons (Japan and China) into place and the movie was selected. They grabbed popcorn, chips, and other snacks as well as drinks. They watched _Ghostbusters 1 & 2_, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (their favorite and Arthur's too who tried to look calm, but failing), _Ponyo_ (the twins loved watching it in the dark), _Back to the Future_ , and _Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium_ , which had been the movie the twins had fell asleep on. They had managed to stay up to nearly 1am. The nations finished the movie though, before tending to the kids. It was a good movie.

When it was finished the nations cleaned up the mess the snacks had left behind as best as they could without waking the twins. They then washed off their faces and their own, because sleeping in makeup is not good, then tucked the twins into their sleeping bag. Everyone huddled into their beds and Alfred made sure the A/C was cranked up because a bunch of nations sleeping extremely close to each under blankets in summer heat was going to be hell.

Everyone muttered good nights and inwardly loved that the twins had wanted to do this.

When morning came it was around 9:30 or so when Alfred woke up by rolling into a wall of Russia. He yawned and sat up to see the twins were gone and guessed they had gone to the bathroom. He noticed that Francis and Matthew were also missing and just shrugged and grabbed his glasses, but realized they weren't his, but his brothers. He shrugged his shoulder again, the only difference between their glasses was the frames really, and got up. He tip toed around the other sleep nations, narrowly missing Katyusha's arm and Arthur's head before he was home free. He used the bathroom near the living room then headed for the kitchen for something to drink only to find the twins, Francis, and Matthew cooking. They all still had their hair done up from the night before and in pajamas.

"Good morning Daddy!"

"Ah, morning Al."

"I take it you slept well no?"

"Uh, yeah… What cha makin?"

"Crepes and pancakes with bacon, sausage, and eggs," said Francis as he poured batter.

"We went to the store because you didn't have enough in your fridge," said Matthew as he flipped his pancakes.

Alfred just approved and smiled as his kids brought him a cup of coffee, which they had made on their own.

Soon the smell of breakfast woke everyone up and they all trudged in like they had walked off the street. Their hair had taken a beating in their sleep and looked worse than ever. Eventually all the food was made and everyone sat in the dining room eating and talking about last night, and Kiku asked if they could see their pictures from last night. Alfred totally agreed and when they did everyone was surprised that they looked just a pretty and as horrifying as they thought they had been. Francis asked for a copy of them as well as everyone else and Alfred promised to send them out when he got the chance. After that everyone changed out their pajamas, got dressed, and packed up for when they would leave.

The twins had noticed this and tried to make the party longer, but were denied by their parents, so they managed to squeeze every ounce of fun they could get before everyone left. This consisted of tag outside, relaxing in the pool, and finally a tea party, which England, Japan, and China, had loved.

By the time everyone had to go Anya and Allen had passed out for a nap in front of the sliding glass door in the living room. Bathing in the sunlight fast asleep like the cats that surrounded them. Everyone had wished them good-bye and said they should have another sleepover, and Russia and America agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da/Nyet – Yes/No

dorogoy – darling

malen'kiye - little ones

Ladno lyublyu tebya, Papa, Daddy – Okay, love you Papa, Daddy

mon amour – my love

***Ah yes, hilarity!***


End file.
